


Words Of Endearment

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Sweet Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Words of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony calls Peter with lots of names. Those are words endearment. Peter knows exactly what each names means to him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 403





	Words Of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot on our father-son duo. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

**KIDDO**

"Mr Stark I'm fine" Peter whined, but couldn't stop hissing when his right foot touched the ground, shooting a sharp pain through his leg "Yeah okay maybe not so fine"

Tony scoffed and supported the boy by his elbow "What did I tell you when we started this mission?"

"Umm...all the best?" Peter smiled sheepishly knowing exactly he was messing with Ironman

Tony caught Peter by his ears giving a light twist "Might wanna try that again?"

"Aww Aww Aww.." Peter squirmed bouncing on his one leg "You said to be careful and stay away from danger"

Tony released Peter's ear and patted his head "Good boy. Now what happens when you don't listen to me and walk straight into danger?"

Peter hung his head down and spoke quietly "I fall from twenty feet and broke my ankle"

"Lesson learned?"

"Yes Mr Stark" Peter tested his leg again but cried out, almost falling down in process "Aaah!"

Tony quickly caught the boy and hooked his arm around his shoulder "Lean on me. Don't put pressure on your leg"

"Thank you Mr Stark. You are truly my favorite avenger" Peter looked at him with puppy face

Silently a small stern smile graced on Tony's face as he shook his head "What am I going to do with you kiddo"

_Kiddo_

Peter sunk further into Tony's side, face curving with a smile. Kiddo meant Tony is angry with him but is still glad to see him safe. Kiddo meant he was going to get away with minimum punishment. Kiddo meant Tony was going to make him his favorite chocolate waffles after he punishes him.

So yeah Peter is happy when Tony calls him 'kiddo'

**PETE**

It was dark. Too dark. Peter didn't like dark. He never liked dark places. It always made him feel helpless and confused. Being buried under the large debris was no fun so being buried under the debris 'alone' was even worse for him. He could barely see his own fingers and it terrified the young hero. The only thing that was keeping him from not going into full blown panic attack was his mentor's voice that soothed his scared heart "Mr Stark are.. are you still there?"

"Yes Peter I'm coming to get you out of there" Tony replied in wavering voice trying hard not to loose his cool

Taking deep ragged breaths Peter nodded "Okay"

"Just hang on"

"Kinda...lying down" Peter groaned when pain shot through his chest due to the heavy cement slab that had him pinned down

"Hey are you okay?"

Peter wheezed

"Peter?"

Silence

"C'mon Pete. It won't take more than fifteen minutes. Pete you gotta hang on"

_PETE_

Peter smiled. Pete meant Tony was asking to trust him. Pete meant Tony wanted him to believe everything was going to be alright. Pete meant Tony was never going to let anything happen to him.

So Yeah, Peter can hang on when Tony calls him 'Pete'

**BABY**

Peter shot up on the couch, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his face as he bunched the covers tightly with his hands. The boy rubbed his eyes to clear his tearful vision, breath still coming in short gasps. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder

"Hey hey it's me. Ssshh you're okay" Tony spoke in low voice not wanting to scare the boy

Peter turned his head to look at Tony "Mr..Mr Stark.."

"One and only" Tony brushed the curls out from Peter's eyes and smiled "Was it a nightmare?"

Peter grabbed Tony's upper arms "You..You are alive. Mr Stark.. you didn't die"

Tony's shoulders hunched "You saw me dying again?"

Peter nodded and lunched straight into the man's arms who didn't hesitate to pull him closer. Every sob that escaped from the boy, broke his heart into million pieces. Tony cupped at the back of Peter's head, combing his hair with his fingers "It's okay. I'm right here Baby"

_Baby_

Peter closed his eyes, breath slowing down to normal pace while he hicupped feeling warm and content. Baby meant Tony's way of showing his love. Baby meant Tony would bring him back from any kind of nightmare or danger and keep him safe. Baby meant he was Tony's baby and no one will ever dare to hurt him

So yeah, Peter feels safe when Tony calls him 'Baby'

**PETER BENJAMIN PARKER**

"Why don't we look on the bright side of this story huh? We caught the bad guy" Peter shifted from one foot to another as he watched his mentor's veins ready to pop from his forehead. Tony fumed taking angry steps towards the boy and raised a warning finger "Peter Benjamin Parker I don't want another word from you"

_Peter Benjamin Parker_

Peter visibly flinched. Peter Benjamin Parker meant Tony was very angry. Peter Benjamin Parker meant Tony wouldn't fall for his puppy face. Peter Benjamin Parker meant Tony will stay mad at him for days and might even forbid their lab days

"You used yourself as bait!? How could you Peter? What if something had happened to you? What if you have gotten hurt or kidnapped or...or...or worse?"

"I'm sorry Mr Stark"

Tony clenched his jaw "Not this time Peter. What you did was not acceptable. Go to your room"

"But..."

"Now!"

Peter sulked, hanging his head low and walked towards his room.

So Yeah, Peter did not like when Tony called him 'Peter Benjamin Parker'

**KID**

"Kid c'mon, atleast finish your breakfast first"

"I'm telling you kid, this movie is worth a box of tissues"

"Are you alright kid?"

"Work with me kid. I can't do this alone"

"Hey leave the kid alone Rogers. You've got him to blush more than eight times now"

"Goodnight kid"

_Kid_

Peter adored the name that slipped from Tony's mouth like it was meant only for him. Kid meant Tony is in good mood. Kid meant Tony is concerned about him. Kid meant they have gotten into comfortable relationship where he can rely on the older man for anything. Kid meant Tony is Peter's home.

So Yeah Peter cherishes every single moment when Tony calls him 'Kid'

**PETER PARKER**

The hall is filled with people. Very sophisticated and smart people. All are either Tony's friends or business partners. Peter felt like an outsider. Why wouldn't he? It's not like he gets invited to these parties every week or month. Peter was hiding himself in the corner holding a glass of orange juice when a voice startled him

"What's a child doing in a party like this?"

"I..I was actually..I .." Peter almost dropped his glass as he stuttered nervously because no matter how strong he was as Spiderman, there was still a young boy Peter living outside the suit "Umm.. I.. I'm with Mr Stark"

The man eyed Peter with his cold stare and demanded "What's your name?"

Peter was literally shaking under the man's hard gaze. He was about to reply when a voice reached his ears

"He's Peter Parker. My intern" said Tony as he stood next to Peter and wrapped an arm around his shoulder

_Peter Parker_

Peter relaxed curling into Tony's embrace. Peter Parker meant Tony is full on professional mode and that means no funny business. Peter Parker meant Tony would not accept any kind of bullying from his colleagues towards him. Peter Parker meant Tony is protecting him from the people who thought it was okay to harass him.

So Yeah, Peter liked when Tony called him 'Peter Parker'

**UNDEROOS**

"Stop!"

It was so loud and crowded. Everyone was yelling and screaming at each other. The students in his classrooms were debating on a topic which soon broke into heated argument. Peter tried to sit through the noises but his senses were overloading and he couldn't process anything more

Peter covered his ears and whimpered "Please stop!" his cries went unheard as more teachers rushed inside the classroom to handle the situation. Peter started shaking when pain in his head doubled and he ran outside, glad that no one noticed him sneaking

Peter staggered his way towards the washroom, unconciously pressing the button on his watch. He shut the door close and his legs collapsed beneath him. He slid down on the cold floor, tears leaking from his eyes. He lays there motionless as sob escapes one after another

Few minutes later

"Peter! Oh God" Tony knelt down next to the trembling boy and spoke softly "Peter can you hear me?"

Peter curled even more, whimpering at the voice. His head throbbed so violently that he wondered why didn't his skull just crack open

Tony's heart ached for the boy and he ran a gentle hand on his head "Hey it's gonna be okay. Let's get you out of here. I'm here now Underoos"

_Underoos_

A warm feeling washed over Peter and he finally felt like he could breathe again. Out of all the names Tony calls him, Underoos was his personal favorite. Underoos meant Tony would be proud of him, no matter what the situation was. Underoos meant Tony was going to do anything to protect him. Underoos meant Tony was going to wrap him in a blanket of love and keep him safe.

So Yeah, Peter _loves_ when Tony calls him 'Underoos'

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
